psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinya Kogami
Shinya Kougami is an Enforcer working at the Public Safety Bureau Unit 1. He and Ginoza were partners in the past, when Shinya was an Inspector. Appearance Shinya has short, messy black hair and narrow grey eyes. As an Enforcer, he usually wears a black suit and tie. When on-field, he wears a long brown coat over his suit. He has a well-developed body due to his intense daily training over the years and throughout the series. Personality Shinya has high skills as a detective, and is able to solve cases with little to no difficulty. It is shown that he gets a thrill from hunting latent criminals, and he says that it's impossible to uncover a latent criminal without risking your own life. The way he deals with investigations leaves even the best Enforcers in awe, as he usually uses dangerous methods to solve them. Tomomi states that Shinya is still shrouded in darkness, and that the only true justice he sees lies with that darkness. Plot Shinya first appears facing a masked enemy who - after some difficulty - he quickly dispatches, only to come face to face with Shogo. He tells Shinya that he's surprised that he fought with such injuries and they both stare at each other before the scene ends. Later, Shinya and the other enforcers of Unit 1 show up to hunt down Okura Noburo, a man who is now wanted by the authorities for failing to recieve therapy for his high Psycho-Pass reading. Ginoza forms two teams, Kagari and Yayoi go with him while Shinya and Tomomi stay with Akane. Shinya and Tomomi arm themselves with their Dominators and Shinya explains what Akane's duty is as an Inspector. On the mission, Shinya stays closeby as Tomomi and Akane survey the area for any signs of the criminal. Akane and Tomomi eventually find Okura and they surrender their weapons when he tells them to. However, Okura cannot use the Dominator because of his high criminality, so Shinya takes this opportunity to use the Eliminator on Okura. It causes his body to bloat up until it explodes. Akane stops Tomomi from killing the hostage because of her high criminality, but when the woman falls down the stairs, Shinya follows her anyway. When he finds her, he takes out his gun and prepares to shoot, but Akane stops him. He tells her something before switching the mode from the Paralyser to the Eliminator. But before he can shoot, Akane shoots him with her gun, knocking him unconsious. Shinya is later seen recuperating from the shot, though Shion states that he still has trouble with talking and walking. Shinya wakes up later to find Akane by his bedside. She apologises for shooting him and Shinya states that it's rare for an Inspector to apologise to an Enforcer. She asks him if he's mad, but he just tells her that he has no right to complain because it was her decision. Shinya informs Akane that he's been an enforcer for a long time and that the hunting dogs' behavior of no hesitation is engrained in his hands. He goes on to say that he even forgot to look back and see what he was doing. However, he says that he finally realized how foolish it all was. He states that a detective isn't about bringing people down, it's about protecting people. Shinya tells Akane that he may be able to follow someone who can put justice before their duty. Shinya tells Akane that he still has something that he needs to do no matter what. Later, Shinya is seen sitting at his desk in full recovery, finishing up his work as Akane gives her report to Ginoza. Drone Factory Murders Shinya is seen training in a gym using a punching bag. After, he drinks some water and cools himself down before going back to his room, where he takes out a cigarette and glances up at a picture of Shogo on his wall. In anger, he crushes the cigarette in his fist and glares at the picture. It's not long before the Enforcers get another case and they all meet up at the location: a drone factory. The manager greets them and tells them about the deaths of three workers at the hands of drones, which he insists was an accident. Later, Shinya, Kagari and Akane are all sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch when the manager shows up and asks if they found anything. However, before Akane can finish they hear the sounds of food crashing to the floor and they watch as a worker is bullied by his co-workers. The manager however brushes it off and says that Sibyl probably chose him for the job because he was suited for that role. Shinya retorts that someone like him is good for running this place and goes to help the fallen worker to his feet. At their meeting, Shinya and the others discuss the Hues of all the workers in the facility. Tomomi states that there was always one worker who's Hue was yellow-green, Yuji Kanehara. He states that the cause of this is because the other workers are exerting their stress on him. Shinya tells Ginoza that he should handle it, but Ginoza yells at him to shut up. However, due to Akane talking to Ginoza, he reluctantly agrees to let them handle it. Shinya instigates the plan by pulling a frightened Yuji out of the bathroom stall he was in, convincing him that they knew all along that he killed his three co-workers. Shinya says that he's going to put his crimes all over the internet, but he sees that the area is out of service. He then tells him that he's going to go outside for a bit, and that he should sit tight as he waits for his life to be ruined. Shinya watches as a terrified Yuji runs away frantically. Shinya and Akane pretend to walk out to get service and he states that they'll now find out if Yuji is the killer or not, because he will use the drones to kill them and erase the evidence. Shinya confirms his suspicions that Yuji is the killer when he shows up to kill them. They both manage to escape to the outside but he catches up to them. Before Yuji can take the kill however, Yayoi throws the Dominator at Shinya, who catches it and manages to destroy the drones and Paralyse Yuji, ending the case. Mystery of the Talisman Impersonater Ginoza explains their case to Shinya and Kagari, who are the only Enforcers in Unit 1 not off-duty. He says that Hayami Kimihiko, a thirty-two year old unemplyed man's toilet has been broken for the past two months, but he hasn't filed a single complaint, causing the management company become suspicious and call them. Ginoza states that no one would be able to leave their residence without detection, so him being on a trip would be impossible. Shinya blatently states that Hayami is dead and discovers a scratch hidden below a couch with traces of adhesive tape. He explains that the murderers killed Hayami in a way that he wouldn't bleed, spread a plastic sheet around the room and dismantled the body into tiny pieces so that it could be drained from the toilet or bathroom. Shinya says that the scratch on the floor was from the victim's resistance and that they leaved traces of the adhesive tape they used to put down the plastic sheet. However, he states that the murder was done by an amateur. Ginoza says that it couldn't be possible but Shinya warns Ginoza to not underestimate a hunting dog's sense of smell. He tells Ginoza to come back to him after he checks the sewer pipe for blood and Ginoza agrees before walking off. Shinya and Kagari observe the avatar used by Hayami for a CommuField game. Akane recognises it as "Talisman" the popular avatar she met the same morning. Unit 1 meets up and summarize that someone is using Hayami's avatar. Shion states that the suspects may not know that they're unto them, so they should take the opertunity. Ginoza and Akane go to meet Hayami's avatar, Talisman in the game. She comes back later and tells them that Spooky Boogie will be holding a party in Roppongi. They go and Akane disguises herself as her avatar, turning on the Dominator as a precation. Unfortunately, this alerts the enemy's scanner, causing them to hack into everyone's avatars and change them to Talisman's avatar. Despite Shinya and Tomomi's best efferts, the real perpetrater still manages to escape. Shion goes over the data and states that the Talisman Saloon is as busy as usual and Shuusei says that he isn't even running or hiding. Ginoza asks what his goal could be, and says that him killing just for fun might be a possiblity. Shinya warns Ginoza not to delve into a criminal's mind too much, otherwise he might get sucked in. Ginoza asks Shinya if he's just warning himself, causing Shinya to grin. He states that even if he commits crimes for kicks he's no fool, because he expected that he would fall under suspicion. Ginoza orders Shion to trace the suspect's access routes but Shinya warns him not to get all worked up because the suspect is supremely confident in his ability to hide his tracks and suggests that they're might be another way to capture him. Ginoza tells him to do whatever he likes. Shinya later goes through the audio files of Spooky Boogie talking to Akane. He reveals that the person she was talking to this morning was a different person, because the real Spooky Boogie rarely used the word "police" but she was seen using it repeatedly in the video. They go to the Shoko's home and Shinya informs Ginoza that they found pieces of her remains in the sewer and that the expected time of death is after dawn. Ginoza tells Shinya that they will have to rework their strategy with Shion before disconnecting. Akane tells Shinya that it was all her fault that Shoko got killed. However, Shinya convinces her that she did nothing wrong, and that the responsiblity falls on all of them. He states that the only thing they can do is catch the guy. Later, Shion tells them about a weird case, where a teenager dies in an accident but his avatar is still active online. Shinya comes to the conclusion that the murderer is one of their fans because he knows all three avatars and can imitate them perfectly. Shinya tells Shion to pull up a graph of all the fan's and when they spent the day in a specific CommuField. She eventually narrows it down to one man: Mido Masatake. Tomomi informs them that his last Hue check was four years ago and Yayoi states that he may have used specific routes to avoid street scanners, meaning he has something to hide. Shion locates his home and Ginoza orders Akane, Shinya and Tomomi to go investigate. They barge into his apartment and Akane demands that he come out. However, he activates the interior Holo, causing objects to multiply and become distorted. Fortunately, Shinya spots Mido and gives chase, but comes to a halt when around him becomes even more distorted. Shinya throws his lighter at Tomomi, who drinks the alcohol that was in his pocket, before blowing at the lit lighter, forming a long stream of fire. This activates the sprinklers, which causes the distortion to disappear. Shinya quickly points his Dominator at Mido, activating the lethal eliminator. However, Mido manages to avoid certain death by turning a corner, causing the Eliminator to take only his arm. Shinya Tomomi and Akane to let Ginoza and the others take care of it. Trivia *Shinya bears a striking resemblance to TYL Hibari, from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *He appears to be a smoker, as seen in the anime ED and Episode 3. *Kougami's blood type is B. *Shinya is a Leo, as he was born on August 16th, 1984. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau